The hardest Story I ever told
by padfooot
Summary: In den Händen der Todesser geboren, in den Händen des besten Freundes gehofft zu leben. Angefangen in ungewolltem Leid, geendet in einem wundervollen Traum. OC, SB, MARAUDER.
1. Prolog

_**Prolog. **_

„Lauf so lange du noch kannst", sagte Fynn scharf und deutete auf die offene Eingangstür. „Wir wissen beide, du bist zu schwach für diese Aufgabe."

Zoey, seit sechzehn Jahren in der Gewalt von ihren Eltern und Voldemort, hatte nie den Willen zu kämpfen, zu dienen. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie schon ihren eigenen Kopf und versuchte sich immer weiter von der Familie zu entfernen. Sie wollte nie so werden wie ihre Eltern es waren, sie wollte nie eine Marionette des Bösen sein. Bereits in jungen Jahren lernte sie, anderen Menschen weh zu tun, sie zu foltern und schlussendlich zu töten. Wehrte sie sich dagegen, musste sie leiden. Sie war nicht schwach, aber sie war nicht stark genug. Sie hätte es nie geschafft, in einem Krieg gegen die Guten zu kämpfen.

Fynn lächelte matt. Er ging auf seine kleine Schwester zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Zoey", flüsterte er kaum hörbar in ihr Ohr und wies erneut auf die Tür. Seine Augen funkelten bestimmend.

Zoey zögerte keinen Moment, sah ihm ein letztes Mal in die Augen und durchquerte schliesslich den schmalen Raum. Wohin sollte sie gehen? Sie kannte niemanden ausser ihrem Bruder, ihren Eltern, dem dunklen Lord und den anderen Todessern.

Ihre Vergangenheit wurde ihr genommen. Ihre Freunde musste sie verlassen, als ihre Familie in das Haus ihres Herren zog. Ihr Lachen hatte Zoe verloren, als sie sich von ihrem besten Freund trennen musste. Sirius Black. Als die Beiden zwei Monaten alt waren, lagen sie nebeneinander in einer Wiege. Als sie elf Monate alt waren, gingen sie gemeinsam ihre ersten Schritte. Hand in Hand. Als sie sechs Jahre alt waren, hatten sie zusammen ihr erstes Eichhörnchen verhext. Als sie acht Jahre alt waren, wollten sie heiraten. Sie wollten schon damals zu Zweit von Zuhause ausreissen und die grosse, weite Welt erkunden. Später wurde Sirius zu ihrem grossen Vorbild, denn er hatte den Mut, gegen seine Eltern und deren Einstellung zu der dunkeln Seite zu kämpfen.

Als Zoes Eltern, Jonathan und Melany McMourne, nach ein Paar Wochen die enge Freundschaft zu Sirius und die Pläne und die Veränderung dieses Jungen bemerkten, durfte sich Zoey nicht mehr mit ihm treffen. Tagelang wurde sie in dem hauseigenen Kerker eingesperrt und verharrte ohne Essen und ohne Wasser in diesem dunklen Loch. Wenn Besuch vor der Tür stand, taten die McMourne's so, als wäre ihre Tochter schwerkrank und müsste im Bett bleiben. Sie lebten weiterhin im Luxus, während das Mädchen in der Dunkelheit litt. Zoey erblickte das Tageslicht erst wieder, als sie das Ritual Voldemorts überstanden hatte und das dunkle Mal ihren linken Unterarm schmückte.

Ihr einziger Halt in dieser Zeit war ihr Bruder Fynn, welcher jedoch selbst ein paar Jahre zuvor in die Reihen des dunkeln Lords aufgenommen wurde. Er wusste, wie sie sich fühlte und tat alles dafür, dass sie wenigstens ein Mal im Tag lächeln konnte. Er war sich ebenfalls bewusst, dass dies nicht Zoeys Welt war. Er wusste, sobald sie konnte, würde sie gehen. Zoey gehörte einfach nicht auf diese Seite in diesem Krieg. Fynn beschützte sie vor den Ausbrüchen seines Vaters, vor den Anfällen seiner Mutter und vor den Trieben der älteren Todessern. Er hasste es, wenn die Männer seine kleine Schwester mit hungrigen Augen beobachteten und sie anfassten. Oftmals folterte er die Todesser, die ihr zu Nahe kamen.

Fynn war ganz anders als seine Schwester. Er war stark und gehörte zu den höchsten Anhängern Voldemorts. Niemand der anderen Todessern traute sich, ihm zu widersprechen oder ihm in die Quere zu kommen. Er genoss hohes Ansehen und hatte vor nichts Angst. Im Gegensatz zu Zoey ging er nach Hogwarts, auf die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Seine Schwester wurde zuhause von ihren Eltern und privaten Lehrern unterrichtet.

Zoey blickte ein letztes Mal zurück, lief dann los und eilte in den naheliegenden Wald. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit. Was würde mit Fynn passieren? Würde er auch entkommen können? Würde sie ihn wiedersehen? Und verdammt nochmal, wo sollte sie jetzt hin?

Ganz ausser Atem fand sie sich in Mitten des angsteinflössendes Waldes wieder. Sie rang nach Luft, sie konnte nicht mehr. Ihre Beine fühlten sich taub an, ihre Hände waren eiskalt. Erschöpft stützte sie sich an einem Baum und schloss ihre Augen.

Sie konnte nie wieder zurück und sie wusste nicht, wo sie hinkonnte. Zoey überlegte fieberhaft, wo sie diese Nacht schlafen könnte, ohne dass sie gefunden wurde. Da erinnerte sie sich an die Worte von Sirius, als er in den Sommerferien nach seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts vor ihrem Fenster stand und sie besuchen wollte. „Der Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, ein alter, verrückter Typ, kümmert sich um jeden einzelnen Schüler und gibt ihm ein neues Zuhause. Es ist jetzt auch mein Zuhause, ich habe da Freunde gefunden und niemand quält und foltert mich mehr."

Und da fiel es ihr ein. Nun wusste sie, zu wem sie gehen konnte. Sie musste nach Hogwarts. Sirius und dieser alte Mann würden ihr helfen, hoffte sie.

Mit neuem Mut und neuer Energie hastete sie los und überquerte Hügel, watete durch Schlamm und lief durch hohes Gras. Kein Berg und kein See würde sie aufhalten. Auch der Gedanke an ihren Bruder liess sie nicht aufhalten und an die Probleme und Strafen, die auf ihn zu kommen würden, da er ihr geholfen hatte. Er würde nicht leben können, sagte er, wenn seine kleine Schwester weiterhin so leiden würde.

Zoe dachte auf ihrem Weg kein einziges Mal an eine kurze Pause, sie war sich so sicher, dass es ihre richtige Entscheidung war, nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Sie verliess sich auf die Worte von ihrem besten Freund aus ihrer Kindheit.

Als es bereits wieder hell wurde, erkannte Zoe schon von Weitem das gigantische Schloss. Majestätisch ragten die Mauern in den sternenklaren Himmel. Sie lächelte.

Die letzten Meter kam sie nur taumelnd voran. Ihre Hände zitterten, ihre Beinen waren kurz davor, nachzugeben und auch ihr Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich.

„Endlich sehe ich dich wieder", wisperte sie fast lautlos und liess sich kraftlos und totmüde an dem Ufer des Sees fallen. „Endlich sehe ich dich wieder", flüsterte sie erneut und schloss dann ihre Augen.

Lust auf mehr, na? :D

Bitte um Reviews. (:


	2. Ein neues Zuhause

**Chap #1 – Ein neues Zuhause**

Vorsichtig öffnete Zoey ihre müden Augen, sie fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten richtig erholt. Wann hatte sie zuletzt in einem richtigen Bett geschlafen? Stopp.. Ein Bett? Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Hatte der dunkle Lord sie gefunden, hatte er sie aufgespürt und zurück geholt? Sie konnte sich nur an ein Schloss und einen weiten See erinnern. Wie also gelang sie in dieses wundervoll weiche Bett?

„Du hast einen sehr tiefen Schlaf, Mädchen", sagte eine liebevolle Stimme.

Zoe schreckte auf, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf eine kleine, ältere Frau, welche auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett sass, welche jedoch keinen Anschein machte; ihren eigenen Zauberstab zu zücken.

Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an das Licht und sie sah, dass sie sich in einem Raum befand, welcher mit vielen, weissen Betten eingerichtet war. Also gelang ihre Flucht doch, den im Haus von Voldemort hatte sie in den Schlafräumen nie mehr als dünne Matratzen gesehen.

Warmes Sonnenlicht tanzte durch ein grosses Fenster links neben ihr. Dann wandte sie sich an die Frau, welche sie interessiert beobachtete.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Zoe vorsichtig.

„Eine andere, bessere Frage: Wer bist du, Kleines? Vier unserer Schüler haben dich halbtot und fast erfroren am Ufer des grossen Sees gefunden und dich zu mir gebracht. Ich bin Madam Pomfrey, hauseigene Heilerin in Hogwarts." Fragend sah sie Zoey tief in ihre grasgrünen Augen.

„Ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft, ich bin in Hogwarts. Ich sehe ihn endlich wieder..", wisperte Zoey. Auf Grund des verwirrten Blickes der älteren Frau erwachte Zoey aus ihrer Trance und räusperte sich. „Entschuldigen Sie, mein Name ist Zoelle Josephine McMourne und ich wünsche mit dem Schulleiter zu sprechen."

Madam Pomfrey besah sich Zoe mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und stand auf, mit einem letzten Black auf Zoe verschwand sie in einem Nebenzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Ein reissender Schmerz durchfuhr augenblicklich ihren linken Unterarm, daraufhin schob Zoey vorsichtig, aber prompt, ihren Pullover nach hinten. Sie erschrak. Ihr Mal leuchtete rot auf, Blut tropfte aus dem Mund der Schlange. Das Bettlaken nahm die aggressiv rote Farbe in sich auf. Voldemort schien ihre Flucht mitbekommen zu haben, er war wütend, er war verdammt wütend auf sie. Zoey zitterte am ganzen Körper, ihr Arm schmerzte höllisch. Es soll aufhören, es soll endlich aufhören, flehte sie innerlich.

So abrupt wie der Schmerz gekommen war, war dieser auch wieder verschwunden. Erleichtert atmete Zoey auf. So eine Art Schmerz hatte sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie gespürt, als würde ihr Arm in gierigen Flammen stehen. Selbst ein Cruciatus schmerzte nicht halb so stark..

Schwach klopfte es an die Tür, rasch zog sich Zoe ihren Pullover wieder über den Arm und zog sich die Decke bis zu ihrer Nase hoch.

Ein alter Mann mit silberweissen, langen Haaren und einem endlosen Bart trat in das Zimmer und richtete seine leuchteten Augen auf das blonde Mädchen. Er lächelte sie freundlich an und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf welchem ein paar Minuten zuvor noch die Heilerin sass und sie neugierig musterte.

„Sehr schön, du bist also endlich aufgewacht", begann der Schulleiter. „Mein Name ist Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, meine Schüler nennen mich Professor Dumbledore, und wie ich gehört habe, hast du nach mir verlangt?" Fröhlich grinsend besah er sich Zoey.

Wie sollte sie anfangen? Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass er sie aufnehmen musste. Was, wenn er sie rauswirft, nachdem sie ihm die Geschichte erzählt hatte?

Zögernd setzte sie sich auf und sah direkt in die neugierigen Augen von Dumbledore. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und begann dann, zu erzählen.

„Ich heisse Zoelle McMourne, Sie kennen bestimmt meine Eltern oder haben Gerüchte über sie gehört. Die Meisten sind wahr, sie gehören tatsächlich zu den höchsten Todessern des dunkeln Lords. Ich, als ihre Tochter, hatte die selbe Bestimmung und wurde – gegen meinen Willen – ebenfalls in die Reihen der Todesser aufgenommen." Zoe warf die Decke zurück, krempelte ihren linken Ärmel des Pullovers hoch und entblösste somit das dunkle Mal. Gespannt achtete sie auf eine Reaktion des Schulleiter, welche jedoch ausfiel. Seine strahlenden Augen waren immer noch so auf das Mal auf ihrem Unterarm gerichtet, als sei es nichts besonderes. Zoey wusste nun, was Sirius mit ‚verrückt' meinte.

„Nun", Dumbledore räusperte sich. „In der Tat kenne ich deine Eltern und auch deinen Bruder. Ich wusste von ihrer Vorliebe für die dunklen Mächte, aber dass sie ihre Kinder mit rein ziehen, hätte ich nicht gedacht." Er lächelte sie sanft an. „Als ich das Amt als Schulleiter antrat, habe ich mir geschworen, mich um jedes Kind, um jeden Jugendlichen im schulpflichtigen Alter zu kümmern und ihnen ein Zuhause zu geben." Sirius' Worte, dachte sich Zoey. Der Professor fuhr fort: „Dieses Schuljahr hat erst vor einer Woche begonnen. Wenn du bereit bist, dich zu ändern und du alles dafür tun wirst, den Schulstoff aufzuholen, begrüsse ich dich hiermit als eine neue Schülerin Hogwarts'. Sobald ich aber das Gefühl habe, dass du es nicht schaffst, dich hier einzuleben, müssen wir gemeinsam eine neue Lösung finden. Nun ruhe dich noch ein wenig aus und suche mich noch vor dem Abendessen in meinem Büro auf."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Professor Dumbledore und liess eine verwirrte, aber erleichterte Zoey hinter sich zurück.

An Ruhe war jedoch nicht zu denken.

Madam Pomfrey brachte Zoey einen Stärkungstrank an ihr Bett, welchen sie ohne Widerspruch einnahm.

Lachen drang von draussen durch das Fenster in den hohen Raum. Neugierig sprang Zoey aus ihrem Bett und stellte sich vor das Fenster, um einen Blick zu erhaschen. Die meisten Schüler sassen am See, erzählten sich Dinge, grinsten sich an. Andere machten Spaziergänge oder tanzten fröhlich über das Gelände der Schule.

Irgendwo in dieser Masse musste auch Sirius sein, dachte sich Zoey, drehte sich vom Fenster weg und legte sich wieder auf ihr Krankenbett.

Sie wollte noch Kräfte sammeln, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore machte, um ihm alles zu erklären und ein paar Sachen klarzustellen.

Sirius hatte Recht, in Hogwarts findet jeder sein Zuhause.

--

neue runde. kein spannendes chap, aber zuerst muss ich alles erklären.

also bitte habt noch ein bisschen geduld, sie wird ganz bestimmt auf sirius treffen. :)


	3. Der Weg in's neue Leben

Zoey schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore verlief im Grossen und Ganzen sehr gut, aber er schien ihr noch nicht zu vertrauen. Das muss ich ändern, nahm sich Zoey vor und machte sich dann auf den Weg Richtung grosse Halle, wo sie sich mit einer Lehrerin namens McGonagall treffen sollte. Der Schulleiter hatte ihr den Weg erklärt und zur Hilfe tapste ein ungeschickter Hauself vor ihr her.

Sie befand sich erst seit wenigen Stunden in diesem wundervollen Schloss und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, schon seit Ewigkeiten hier zu leben. Es fühlte sich richtig an.

Dumbledore bat Zoey, sich bei ihm zu melden, wenn sie in einem Schulfach Probleme hätte. Er würde ihr Nachhilfe von einem Schüler anbieten, welcher mit dem jeweiligen Fach besser klar kam. Ausserdem musste sie nun einmal pro Woche den Schulleiter aufsuchen, um ihm von ihrer _alten_ Welt zu erzählen. Dumbledore wollte damit erreichen, dass Zoey sich von ihrer alten Welt lösen konnte, sodass sie nicht plötzlich in Panik geriet und zurück wollte.

Jetzt musste sie sich nur noch von den anderen Schülern beweisen.

„Miss, wir sind da, Miss", piepste der Hauself mit dem Namen _Socks_.

Zoey blickte auf. Diese McGonagall war anscheinend noch nicht da.

Gruppen von Schülern strömten an ihr vorbei. Zoey fühlte die Blicke auf sich, sie drehte ihren Kopf in die andere Richtung und seufzte lautstark. Alles was sie sah, waren die verschiedenen Farben auf den Umhängen ihrer neuen Mitschülern. Sie schloss die Augen, es schien sich alles zu drehen. Ist wohl die Nervosität, dachte sie sich und liess sich dann an einer Wand zu Boden gleiten. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihre Knie und verbarg ihr Gesicht, indem sie sich nach vorne lehnte.

Zoey schrak auf, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

„Tut mir Leid", flüsterte der Junge, welcher seine Hand hastig wieder zurückgezogen hatte. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Er grinste keck.

Zoey sah ihn aus grossen Augen an. Er sah müde aus; erschöpft, sein Umhang war abgenutzt und alt und irgendwie roch er nach Blut.

Als Zoey immer noch nicht den Anschein machte, irgendetwas zu sagen, setzte er sich neben sie und blickte sie auffordernd an.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, wer du bist?", fragte er sie neugierig.

„Meine Freunde nennen mich Zoey", antwortete sie lächelnd. Freunde.. Nur Sirius und Fynn nannten sie jemals so. Eine Träne suchte sich den Weg über ihr Gesicht.

„Hey, nicht weinen!" Der Junge war aufgesprungen. Er konnte nicht damit umgehen, wenn jemand weinte. Zoey sah traurig zu Boden, sie fühlte sich schwach, allein.

Verzweifelt betrachtete er das blonde Mädchen mit den wunderschönen, grasgrünen Augen. Er wusste nicht; was er tun sollte, gab sich dann aber einen Ruck und nahm sie an der Hand. Sanft zog er sie auf die Beine. Sie war etwas kleiner als er. Sollte er sie ihn den Arm nehmen? Sie könnte sich bedrängt fühlen, könnte weggehen; das wollte er nicht. Schweigend blickte er ihr tief in die Augen, als könnte er etwas erkennen. Zoey dagegen drehte sich sogleich ein wenig von ihm weg und starrte auf ihre Füsse.

Schritte waren zu hören und kurz darauf tauchte eine etwas ältere Frau hinter der nächsten Ecke auf.

„Guten Abend, Professor McGonagall", sagte der fremde Junge freundlich.

„Mr. Lupin." Die Lehrerin nickte ihm zu.

Er liess Zoey's Hand los, lächelte ihr noch einmal ermutigend zu und trat dann durch das grosse Tor, welches in die grosse Halle führte.

„Und Sie müssen Ms. McMourne sein, nicht wahr?", wandte McGonagall sich nun an Zoey.

Diese nickte, ging einen Schritt auf die Ältere zu und streckte ihr anständig ihre rechte Hand entgegen.

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich noch einmal und sagte dann: „So, wie Sie bereits wissen, werden sie gleich der ganzen Schülerschaft und den restlichen Lehrern vorgestellt. Meine Kollegen und ich wurden von Professor Dumbledore darüber informiert, was Sie hierher verschlagen hat. Auch ich werde ihnen helfen, wenn Sie mit irgendeiner Sache nicht klar kommen." Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie etwas vergessen hatte. „Nun denn, in welches Haus Sie kommen, wird von dem sprechenden Hut entschieden; welchen Sie nachher in der grossen Halle aufgesetzt bekommen. Haben Sie soweit alles verstanden?"

Zoey nickte vorsichtig.

„Wenn Sie noch Fragen haben, melden Sie sich bitte bei mir, bei meinen werten Kollegen oder bei einem Mitschüler. Bitte folgen Sie mir nun, der Schulleiter wartet auf uns." McGonagall deutete in Richtung der grossen Tür.

Mit zitternden Knien und einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch folgte Zoey ihr. Sie durchschritten den Raum, in welchem jeweils links und rechts zwei Tische standen. Zoey blickte sich vorsichtig und unsicher um, doch sie fand Sirius nirgends. Auch der Junge von vorhin entdeckte sie nicht. Alles was sie sah, waren schweigende Schüler; welche ihr neugierig hinterher sahen.

Der Weg nach vorne zu Professor Dumbledore schien mit hunderten Augenpaaren im Nacken endlos. Sie fühlte sich nicht gut, sie fühlte sich gar nicht gut. Was, wenn sie jemand erkannte, aufstand, mit einem Finger auf sie zeigte und empört „Todesserin" schrie? Sie wollte nicht daran denken. Doch keiner sagte etwas. Die Nachricht, dass ihre Eltern Todesser sind, war also noch nicht bis nach Hogwarts vorgedrungen, dachte sich Zoey erleichtert.

An den Wänden hingen rote, grüne, gelbe und blaue Flaggen. Der Himmel musste verzaubert sein, da man direkt in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel sehen konnte.

„Meine lieben Schüler", sprach der Schulleiter, räusperte sich und fuhr fort: „Wie ich euch bereits angekündigt habe, unsere neue Schülerin.. Zoelle McMourne."

Er führte Zoey zu einem Stuhl, worauf sie sich setzen sollte. McGonagall eilte herbei und setzte ihr einen alten, lumpigen Hut auf den Kopf.

Sogleich hörte Zoey eine piepsende Stimme.

„Oh, eine McMourne. Wer hätte das gedacht? Schwierig, schwierig. Dein Bruder war in Slytherin, deine Eltern waren in Slytherin. Aber du hast da was anderes, tief in dir drin. Du bist sehr intelligent. Was hältst du von Ravenclaw? Obwohl, warte.. Mut, ganz viel Mut spüre ich. Ja, das ist es. Ich schicke dich nach _GRYFFINDOR_!"

Dumbledore grinste, wies mit seiner Hand auf den rotgoldenen Tisch. Seelig lächelnd stand Zoey auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren neuen Mitschülern.

Jeder einzelne Gryffindor klatschte und jubelte fröhlich. Nur einer war viel zu geschockt dafür.

--

bitte um ein review O:

befinde mich ab morgen für zwei wochen in spanien, wird also zu keinem update mehr kommen, bis ich zurück bin.


	4. In der grossen Halle

**Kapitel 3**

**The Hardest Story I Ever Told**

Ihre Knie zitterten, ihr ganzer Körper bebte und mehrere dutzend Augenpaare verfolgten sie, während Zoey sich nach einem freien Platz umsah. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl hatte sich in ihrem Bauch eingenistet, sie hatte sich verkrampft. Schüchtern bewegte sie sich durch den Gang, eingeengt zwischen zwei Tischen voller Schülern, welche ihr beim Vorbeigehen neugierig hinterher sahen. Ein Räuspern liess Zoey vom Boden aufblicken, der Junge von vorhin winkte ihr zu und sah sie auffordernd an. Er rutschte ein Stück nach links und deutete mit einer zögerlichen Bewegung seines Armes auf den nun freien Platz neben ihm. Dankbar liess sie sich neben ihm nieder und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

"Du hast es überlebt", sagte er schmunzelnd.

Zoey schämte sich. Ihr war es peinlich, dass er ihre Tränen gesehen hat. Sie hatte schon immer Probleme damit, anderen Leuten ihre Gefühle zu zeigen, oder zu sagen; was sie dachte. Sie war kein Mensch der vielen Worte; wenn sie einmal von sich aus über sich selbst sprach, geschah es immer nur in kurzen und knappen Sätzen. Ausser bei Sirius, aber mit ihm war ohnehin die ganze Welt anders und zum Aushalten. "Wenn ich ehrlich bin, war es gar nicht mal so schlimm, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe", stellte Zoey nüchtern fest.

Der braunhaarige Junge namens Lupin nickte belustigend. "Ich heisse übrigens Remus."

Er biss hungrig in sein Schinkensandwich. "In welche Klasse kommst du eigentlich?", fragte er, nachdem er geschluckt hatte.

"In die 6.", antwortete Zoey vorsichtig, senkte ihren Kopf und tat so, als würde sie sich ganz plötzlich für ihre Finger interessieren. Sie hatte Angst vor der Frage, wo sie früher war; wieso sie nicht schon früher nach Hogwarts gekommen war und weshalb sie mitten im Schuljahr auftauchte.

"Dann sehen wir uns ja öfters", bemerkte er. Von sich selbst überrascht, sowas gesagt zu haben; errötete er.

Ein Räuspern eines Jungens mit einer schwarzsilbernen Brille rechts neben Zoey liess sie aufschrecken.

Dieser bemerkte die krampfartige Bewegung des Mädchens, liess sich aber nicht beirren und fragte munter: "Willst du uns einander etwa nicht bekannt machen, Moony?"

"Oh, tut mir Leid." Erneut änderte sich die Gesichtsfarbe von Remus.

"James, Peter, Sirius; das ist Zoey."

"Ich weiss wer sie ist." Eine eiskalte Stimme, hart wie Stein klang sie.

Remus' Lächeln erstarb. Zoey hob erschrocken ihren Kopf, dieser Junge war ihr zuvor noch nicht aufgefallen.

"Ein Wunder, dass du dich traust, hier aufzutauchen; nach all dem Mist den du verbockt hast", zischte Sirius.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Gar nichts habe ich verbockt und das weisst du selber. Du bist nur sauer auf mich, weil ich dich allein' gelassen habe. Weil ich den anderen Weg gewählt habe, den einfacheren Weg. Du hasst mich, weil ich zu meinen Eltern stand und ihnen den Rücken deckte." Sie schluchzte leise, jedoch spürte sie hunderte Augen in ihrem Rücken, die sie anstarrten.

Sirius sagte nichts, stumm blickte er in seinen leeren Teller. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen.

Der gutaussehende Junge namens James räusperte sich, dann fragte er vorsichtig: "Könnte mir jetzt bitte jemand erklären, was hier los ist? Wieso ihr euch schon kennt? Und wieso Padfoot jetzt schmollt?"

"Das ist Zoelle McMourne, dreizehn Jahre lang nannte ich sie meine beste und einzige Freundin, meine Seelenverwandte, bis sie mich dann aufs Blut verraten hat. Ich war ihr nicht wichtig, denn sie wusste, wie ich Leute der schwarzen Magie verabscheute. Eines Morgens dann, es waren die Sommerferien nach dem dritten Schuljahr, kam sie glücklich lachend auf mich zu, stellte sich vor mich hin und zeigte mir ihren linken Unterarm."

Remus und die anderen Beiden sahen ziemlich geschockt aus. Sie hätten nicht gedacht, dass Dumbledore jemanden wie Zoey auf die Schule lassen würde. Dann schüttelte James seinen Kopf.

"Cool, freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Zoe. Wenn du willst, zeige ich dir später das Schloss", sagte er heiter und kümmerte sich dann wieder um seinen vollbeladenen Teller.

"Ich würde mich anschliessen", grinste nun auch Remus und Peter quiekte aufgeregt.

Sirius verdrehte die Augen, schaute dann direkt in Zoeys Gesicht. Den Ausdruck in Sirius Augen kannte Zoey, sie wusste, dass er ihr eines Tages verzeihen würde.


End file.
